Live, Rude Girl
by nikkisixirresistiblebitch
Summary: Bonnie behaves "badly" because it's fun, and she feels like it. Bonnie's actions cause Damon to fear for his reputation as the badass of Mystic Falls.
1. Chapter 1

**If you happened to come across this story, and actually read it and review it, thank you.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **One-shot; Bonnie behaves "badly" because it's fun, and she feels like it. Bonnie's actions cause Damon to fear for his reputation as the badass of Mystic Falls.

* * *

**Author's Note****: Dedicated to the guys and girls who are sick of being nice but continue to do so, because really, the world would fall apart without your kindness.**

**

* * *

**

**Live, Rude Girl**

Mystic Falls high school has it's annual carwash to raise money, and Elena feels like it would be a good idea for Bonnie to get out and experience that sun on her face, and the soap suds on her hands. Manual labor was a good way to exorcise all of Bonnie's demons.

Bonnie donned her bikini top and short shorts, and sat perched on top of a shiny, freshly washed car.

Bonnie has taken to throwing up the middle finger at cars that drove by. She was tired, and it seemed like a good way to express that she didn't want to wash anymore cars, damn it.

"Um, hi," a happy, sunny, Caroline wannabe interrupted Bonnie's view of the scandalized residents of Mystic Falls.

"Could you please stop giving people the middle finger." The girl asked timidly, added another "please," upon seeing Bonnie's annoyed expression.

"Screw this," Bonnie responded, not quite under her breath.

Bonnie hops off the car, and heads straight for Tyler, who was scrubbing half-heartedly at rain damage on the paint of a car.

"Tyler, let's go make out," Bonnie said, sounding more like an order than a suggestion.

"Uh, yeah, okay," Tyler immediately dropped the sponge in his hand and followed Bonnie to a semi-secluded area.

Anyone who wanted to get a fresh bucket of water could have seen Tyler's hands molding themselves to Bonnie's ass.

* * *

A bunch of six hundred year old vampires who seem to always mistake Elena for Katherine decide to attack the Salvatores for that very reason alone.

One vampire finds it particular enjoyable to stab Stefan's spectacular abs. One vampire believes that Damon's eye sockets are mittens for his thumbs. Elena fends off a vampire who wants to play tonsil hockey with his beloved "Katherine."

Bonnie has taken to wearing leather jackets, and didn't particular feel like getting vampire intestines on her.

Neither Damon or Stefan asks for help because they are either too stupid, or too knowledgeable of the fact that Bonnie can't stand them, so Elena does the right thing for all of them, "Bonnie, help!," which is promptly followed up be a "please."

The vampires are given vicious headaches, and are then set on fire.

Elena says "thank you," which earns her a genuine smile from Bonnie. Stefan says "thank you," and Bonnie ignores him. Damon says "thank you," and Bonnie gives him a glance that could actually cause pain to Damon if he were able to see it.

Damon wears sunglasses for a few hours because his eyes hurt like hell.

* * *

The next day, Damon sees Bonnie at Mystic Grill, and strolls over to her, wanting to thank her again for finally moving her ass to do something before they all died horrible deaths, to which Bonnie replied, "I only did it because Elena asked me to, and she said please."

"So you saved us in the name of friendship?," Damon asked, noticing for the first time that Bonnie was drinking what looked suspiciously like bourbon.

"I'm keeping Elena around not because she's my childhood friend, but because she's the only person who could keep you Salvatores in line without having to kill or maim you guys."

Damon's raised eyebrow prompted further explanation.

"Oh come on, you and Stefan are so whipped. All she has to do is pout her lips and you are driven to be a good man and not that big, evil monster that it is within your nature to be," Bonnie said, with feigned glee and awe.

"Are you mocking me. I mock people, not you. Nice jacket, by the way.

"Shouldn't you be chomping on cheerleaders."

"Aren't you a cheerleader," Damon delivers with a wolfish grin.

"I quit. There's something about all of those perverts staring at my ass that really made me think twice about the activity."

"You really only saved us because Elena said 'please'. You would have let us die?" Damon asked again because there was something about the witch not doing a thing to help them that greatly bothered him.

"I really couldn't care less if you or your brother died. And, I mean that with the most sincerity," Bonnie delivered with a smile, and Damon could not tell if she were serious or if she were joking.

"Did I turn you into a cold-hearted bitch overnight?," Damon asked, curiosity lacing his question.

"Normally, it would have taken years of disappointment and regret to get to this level of bitterness, and by the age of forty or so, I would have ended up a promiscuous alcoholic like Matt's mom. But you managed to ruin my life the minute you swooped into town. Good job." Bonnie pats Damon on the arm and walks away, effectively ending the conversation.

* * *

Damon bumps into Bonnie at a convenience store, and Bonnie doesn't say anything, so Damon won't say anything either.

Near the checkout line, Damon sees the pack of cigarettes on the counter and can't resist saying, "You don't smoke."

Bonnie looks at Damon as if she's just been made aware of the fact that Damon is standing next to her, "They're not for me, dumbass. It's for him."

Damon follows Bonnie's line of sight only to see a heavily muscled man, outside, sitting on a Harley motorcycle.

Damon turns to the pimply fifteen year old behind the register in a panic, yelling, "Aren't you going to card her!"

Back at the Salvatore residence, Damon was nearly inconsolable.

"She's wearing leather jackets, she's drinking bourbon, she's flirting with everything that moves, and she's cursing like a sailor. That is my job. Stefan, she's ruining my life," Damon whined.

Suddenly, Damon grabs Stefan's shirt, hanging on to his brother's lapels, and begs, "Promise me...promise me that she won't take my place as the bane of your existence."

Stefan stared at the elder Salvatore. Damon was obviously drunk, and it made much more sense to placate him, "I promise she won't replace you."

* * *

Bonnie has a pretty rough day, and she decides that complaining to Elena about everyone's stupidity is the best way to vent.

Elena is home but the Salvatore brothers are with her, acting like Elena's bodyguards.

Bonnie vents, Elena nods in agreement, and Stefan refills Bonnie's cup of coffee, to which Bonnie feels it is her duty to remind, "I don't care if you are being nice to me, I still hate your guts."

Bonnie considers her own statement for a moment, "But I'd hate you less if you took off your shirt."

Stefan actually considered doing that because he wants Bonnie to like him again. Elena frowns because Stefan should not want to take anything off. Damon laughs because sometimes, the little witch cracks him up.

Bonnie leaves, and Damon offers, "Can I walk you home?"

"Fuck off," is Bonnie's only reply.

"You guys have to cut her some slack. She's still in a lot of pain, and she's never really gone through teenage angst," Elena defends.

Later, at the Salvatore residence, Damon ponders aloud his new found attraction to Bonnie.

"Is it weird that I find Bonnie extremely hot?"

"Well, Bonnie is a really attractive girl," Stefan agreed cautiously, because noticing that your girlfriend's best friend is hot is not something a good boyfriend does.

"I mean, now that she's evil, she's totally irresistible."

"Bonnie is not evil, Damon."

"Yeah, she sorta is."

* * *

Damon keeps running into Bonnie like karma is playing a wonderful yet frightening trick on him. It never occurs to Damon that it is just because it is a small town, and Damon knows the same people as Bonnie. No, that doesn't occur to him at all.

Damon catches on, though. He understands that Bonnie is no longer on her a self-imposed journey of being a goody two shoes.

Damon wants to help any way that he can because he was always good at corrupting youth, "You know, the ultimate act of badness would be to kiss me," Damon taunted.

"No, the ultimate act of badness would be to strip off all of your clothes and make love to you. Right here, right now."

After a serious pause and a look exchanged between the two that could only be described as eye-fucking, Bonnie huffs, "But you'd enjoy that too much."

* * *

Damon hasn't done this rubbing, feeling, touching thing for a long while and he's pretty sure that the very essence of a good time involves kissing Bonnie.

He pulls her on top of him, and he lets her drive. He lets her wiggle her hips north, south, east and west.

But it's frustrating. The only clothing that Bonnie has shed was her jacket, and the only thing Damon took off was his shirt. She won't allow him to take off his pants.

Damon pushes and pulls on her skirt, he hikes it up, he snaps her frilly underwear against her lower belly. He runs his left hand on the front of her, on the back of her, and his right hand is crushed against her breast.

He changes tactics and drives on of his hands in her hair to hold her mouth to his.

Damon wants to bite her, but he senses that won't go over well. Instead, he settles for smacking her ass, and pinching her thigh.

Bonnie pulls away from his mouth and gives him a swift smack in the face.

If that is supposed to deter him from trying a move like that again, it doesn't. He thrusts his tongue in her mouth like nothing ever happened.

Just when it's getting good, just when Bonnie's warm hand makes its way between their bodies to pull at Damon's zipper, Stefan walks in with Elena, whose mouth opens with a little O of shock, when she sees Damon and Bonnie's entangled forms.

Bonnie wastes no time removing herself from Damon. She smoothes out her shirt, smoothes down her skirt, and picks up her leather jacket.

"Maybe we could continue this later," Damon tries for nonchalant, but he is sure he failed.

Bonnie shrugged her jacket on, "Maybe."


	2. Chapter 2

**Heart-filled thanks to those who have read and reviewed my stories.**

**A/N: I cannot believe that I am turning this one-shot into a series. Help!**

**

* * *

**

**Live, Rude Girl, II**

Maybe happens. Maybe happens over and over again. There was one week when Damon doesn't think he's seen the inside of his room so much. Damon has never met a human that he's liked sex with this much, and it's all a bit crazy, really.

Damon feels like they should have that conversation where he and Bonnie revel the number of sex partners they've had, but Damon can't count that far back, and he'd rather know about Tyler Lockwood,

"No. I've never slept with him. It would ruin our dynamic," whatever the hell Bonnie means by that.

"Motorcycle guy?"

"Oh, no. No. Definitely not."

"Then why..." Damon trailed off because he wasn't sure what he was asking.

"Why do they kiss my ass and follow me around all the time?," Bonnie asked for him.

"That's it!" Damon exclaims in eureka fashion.

"Because I'm hot," Bonnie answers matter-of-factly.

Yeah, Damon agrees with that assessment.

* * *

It's the season of high school dances and there is nothing more badass than arriving with Damon Salvatore on your arm.

Elena once showed up to a dance with both Salvatores. That eventful night included the torture and murder of a vampire that was stalking Elena. It's the story of her life. This dance proved to be a tad more eventful than the last.

Damon and Bonnie spend their time leaning into each other, whispering things that most of the student body really want to overhear.

Damon unconsciously keeps his hand on the nape of her neck, or an arm wrapped around her waist. He leads Bonnie around the gym by the hand, and they only dance during slow songs. No one comes up to them, or interrupts them; students and faculty alike are too busy gawking.

Towards the end of the dance, all hell breaks loose.

The high school gymnasium burns down, along with some unruly vampires. No one human and fragile is hurt. Students clap and cheer because the flames were pretty cool and Damon may have slipped something of the alcoholic beverage variety into the punch bowl at Bonnie's encouragement.

The Westside of the school is condemned and everyone has to exorcise on the football field, now.

* * *

A few days after the dance, Stefan feels like he should have a talk with Damon because, although Bonnie insists that she hates him, Stefan still considers Bonnie to be a friend. Stefan wants to protect her from...well...Damon.

"Is this one of those conversations where you warn me not to hurt Bonnie or your forehead will seek vengeance?"

"Bonnie is Elena's best friend. It would really hurt Elena if something were to happen to Bonnie because of your carelessness." Stefan throws Elena's name around because that never fails to garner Damon's attention.

"Newsflash, little brother, Bonnie's not the same Little Witch she used to be.

Stefan muttered, "We have ourselves to thank for that."

"I've apologized to her."

Stefan says nothing, just stares at Damon as if he has misheard.

"What? I did apologize, and she accepted."

"Really?," the one word laced with Stefan's disbelief.

"Well, she sort of said, 'get the fuck out of my face, asshole,' but she didn't set me on fire."

* * *

Damon and Stefan still do this thing where they won't ask Bonnie for help unless she volunteers, although Stefan thinks that Damon should have some leverage with the Witch.

Damon doesn't think clearly enough to be a hero, and Stefan's too riddle with guilt for his actions to be seen as anything but martyrdom. Bonnie steps in because they are all likely to kill themselves if the two brothers continue to act like the human men they aren't anymore.

* * *

Bonnie and Damon hang out, and for the most part, it unremarkable. Well, as unremarkable as a Witch and a Vampire can be.

Bonnie seems to drink Damon under the table; Witches have high tolerance or something.

Damon has the strange habit for spilling his guts when he's drunk. Damon wants to tell her that she is the most amazing thing that he has seen in a long time, and that he's honored to be in her presence. He keeps his mouth shut on his thoughts.

Instead, Damon holds the bottle to her mouth and she drinks it all without spilling a drop and he thinks about turning her, making her in his vampiric image, he thinks she wouldn't be wasteful like he is sometimes, letting the blood cover his mouth as if he sucked it dry from a ripe fruit.

* * *

A guy's gotta eat and Damon swears that is all he wanted from this unknown girl in front of him, hot mouth all over him, and he figures who would know and he'd half-heartedly make threats to kill Stefan if he tells and its not like Bonnie is his girlfriend, anyway.

But somehow she finds out and Damon feels like he should say he's sorry, but he hasn't acknowledged doing anything wrong for years. Damon may not be loyal with his body but he's devoted with his undead heart, and he doesn't want to upset Bonnie for some strange reason.

Bonnie's all cool about it, though. Damon can't tell if she's lying or telling him the absolute truth when she says, "Don't worry about it, Damon. You aren't anything but a good fuck to me anyway." Damon hopes that she is lying.

* * *

Damon gets this antsy feeling throughout his fingers and his skin doesn't fair any better, and his brain feels like a two ton anvil is resting on top of it. This is Damon when he is uncomfortable.

He will kill whomever's idea it was to have what is vastly appearing to be a double date.

It couldn't have been Bonnie's idea because her grin is too razor, too sharp and angry to be anything resembling enjoyment. And Stefan frowns the whole time, looking from Damon to Bonnie, and back again. He even musters up a menacing glance at his brother when Damon dared to put an arm around the back of Bonnie's chair.

This was suppose to be a nice dinner at a nice public place.

Maybe it was Elena's idea, but it looks to be like she regrets it because Stefan hasn't stared at her for the longest time, and Damon seems hell-bent on ignoring her tonight as well. Elena's is also quickly learning that the Salvatore brothers are alcoholics.

Elena abruptly announces that she is going to the lady's room. Bonnie follows, even though she doesn't want to.

After relieving themselves, both woman stare pointedly at their reflections in the mirror.

"You can't be serious about this thing with Damon." Elena blurts out because there is no sure way to approach a topic such as Damon.

"I'm not, but why would it concern you if I were?" Bonnie doesn't asks because she wants to hear Elena's opinion on the topic, but because Elena wasn't used to having anyone question her actions or decisions.

"I thought that you blamed him for your grandmother's death, and that you resented him for what he had done to Caroline and what he had done to you."

"You mean when he used Caroline as a recyclable meal on legs and when he got the bright idea to rip my throat out because I was possessed by my ancestor's spirit? It's not as if you held him accountable for any of it. Caroline's your friend, too, isn't she? I'm your best friend, and that didn't seem to affect you at all."

Bonnie continued, "You, of all people, should be angry at Damon. He fucked your birth mother and turned her into a vampire. Yet, you forgive him. You flirt with him, even. You'd probably do more than that if you weren't afraid that Stefan would dump you. We all know how Stefan feels about history repeating itself. My reactions to some of the evil shit Damon has done shouldn't concern you, Elena. But your own reaction to Damon should worry the hell out of you."

Elena flinches several times throughout Bonnie's speech.

When the two young women return to the table, Stefan is still swigging wine like he is depressed, and the waiter is just leaving the table from bringing Damon something much, much stronger.

As the evening closes and the four make their way out of the restaurant, Elena mentions, of handedly, "let's do this again, sometime."

Bonnie pulls her leather jacket tightly around herself, like she had a sudden chill. Damon is well on his way to being sloshed so he doesn't fully understand the words coming out of Elena's mouth. He slings his arm around Bonnie's shoulders and he tells himself that it's just to keep his balance.

Stefan is the one who openly breaks. He makes a face like he's just seen the most horrifying thing in his life and stops at the bar of the restaurant to order scotch. He would have ordered bourbon but that would have made Damon laugh harder.

* * *

Bonnie get's up from the bed, already slipping her underwear back on, her bra following close behind. Damon doesn't think it's because Bonnie's shy. It's all a part of her escape plan.

"Why don' you sleep here?," Damon asks, and the smirk on his face is suppose to convey how much of a joke this thing between them really is.

"Stefan and Elena will be here any minute. I wouldn't want to get in the way of you and Elena making moon eyes at each other," Bonnie delivers, with a smirk reviling Damon's own.

Damon resists the urge to laugh because Bonnie's joke is not funny. Her jokes are always too close to the surface to be funny.

"I suppose you are right. Stefan would just get angry and humiliated, you wouldn't want to be around for that."

"Maybe I would. Someone has to be around to pick up Stefan's broken heart."

Damon's eyes narrow, and his jaw clinches like he's stilling his face for rough and tumble impact, "Don't say things like that."

Bonnie feigns perplexity, "Like what?"

"About you and Stefan. You sound like you are serious."

Bonnie stops getting dressed, and considers Damon's new foul mood. "You almost seem jealous. But that is ridiculous, because you are waiting for it."

Damon is confused at the turn of the conversation, "Waiting for what?"

"You are waiting for Elena to finally confess. You are waiting for her to say 'one of these days, I'm going to unwrap you from around my finger, and invite you into my heart, because I'm so nice, and I'm so kind, and I remind you of your undead ex-girlfriend, and you care about me so very much," Bonnie laughs cruelly after that.

Damon stops her from putting on her blouse, and he kisses her to shut her up. The kiss is too gentle.

He wants to know if he has enough time to get inside the softness hidden in Bonnie's hard-to-break shell.

He wants to know why Bonnie's mock declaration sounded so much better coming from her mouth than anything Elena could ever say to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those who happen to like what I write and support my work.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I am sorry it took so long for me to write, but as usual, real life gets in the way.**

**

* * *

**

**Live, Rude Girl, III**

It is fair to say that Bonnie had no idea what she was doing with the likes of Damon Salvatore. She couldn't really say she was being a friend to him. After all, Elena was Damon's only friend.

Friendship required a moderate amount of trust and honesty. Bonnie is trustworthy, and she can be quite honest. However, she was sure that Damon chooses not to exhibit those qualities as easily.

This was the first time that Bonnie engaged in sexual activity with someone she did not like. Oh sure, she would start to like Damon, but then he'll do something that made it difficult to like him. And he'd do it with a smug smile on his face, the bastard.

Bonnie understood that somewhere in his life, Damon learned how to be the way he is. She could blame Katherine, but Damon didn't need a scapegoat.

* * *

Right hand trapped between her thighs, heat throbbing beneath the flimsy underwear and Damon should only be concerned with the now, not the hereafter.

Wile dragging the knuckles of his right hand across her center, left hand lost underneath Bonnie's hair, almost soothing against the nape of her neck, Damon whispers "We are so good together."

Bonnie nods, but it is not clear if it is because she agrees with what Damon is saying or because she agrees with what he's doing with his hands.

Later, Bonnie's up and around, not bothering to cover her naked body like she would have if she weren't on this "Bad Girl" kick.

Damon likes being inside her room. The bed is small, but it makes what they do together more intimate. It makes them press so much closer to each other; it makes them hold on so much tighter.

Damon wants to tell her to get back into bed; he wants to see if he could talk her into some filthy suggestions. And she'll do them, he's sure of it. Bonnie never chickens out.

"We need to talk." Bonnie's words interrupting Damon's flow of thoughts.

"So, talk."

The air that Bonnie's holding in escapes with a sigh, like she regrets having a discussion in the first place, "I think we should stop sleeping together."

Damon frowns because sleeping together is new. Sometimes he's too tired to get up or she's too exhausted to move so they lay wherever they are, side by side. Falling asleep is only natural. Damon could see how Bonnie would be annoyed, though.

Bonnie puts on a robe, and sits on the end of her bed. "I didn't mean falling asleep together, I meant that we should stop having sex.

"Why? I thought we were having fun." The disappointment that should have strained Damon's voice, doesn't. It is covered with a slick smile and the word "fun" is punctuated by his fingers tracing Bonnie's collarbone. He's once again reminded of how fragile she is.

"It is fun, I won't deny that. But I think we should stop." Bonnie doesn't say that they should be friends because that won't go over well.

Bonnie stands, walking away from the bed, abruptly ending the conversation.

"Why don't you tell me what this is really about?" Damon grabs Bonnie's arm, preventing her from turning away from him, his grip harsher than it should be.

"I don't have any ulterior motive, Damon. I'm just tired of everything. When my grandmother died, I went off the deep end. I've had some time to vent and act out but I'm starting to realize that I should relax a little more. The world is not against me."

In other words, she had no use for him anymore.

* * *

Damon drinks more than he usually does, which is saying a lot. It's all a revolving door of young women, some resembling a certain little Witch. Stefan doesn't say anything.

Damon goes out as he usually does, but after one of his special meals, he makes a detour to Bonnie's house.

He doesn't knock on the door, or just walk in and make himself at home. He stands outside, wondering what she id doing, wondering if she is alone.

Damon comes home and Stefan knows where he has been. Stefan cannot stop himself from commenting, "Stalking is a crime."

Damon raises an eyebrow. Stefan's attempt at being witty never fails to amuse him. "Shouldn't you be out somewhere, drooling over Elena."

"What kind of game are you playing, Damon?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Everything is a game to you, Damon. And you are determined to win at any cost. If you really care about Bonnie, stop pulling her into your world."

* * *

Katherine blows into town and life plays out like the most ridiculous movie ever made.

It comes out that Elena and Damon shared a kiss; only, it wasn't Elena, and Damon must have forgotten how it felt to kiss the former love of his life.

It turns out that all Katherine really wanted was Stefan. Elena confides that she feels intimated by competing with the Mistress of the Dark but Bonnie assures that competing with a girl that Stefan never loved as much is the least of Elena's problems.

They battle the big bad Katherine. Some people die. A boy that Bonnie used to see cutting class to hang out with his friends is found dead. The parents blame drinking, drugs, and bad influences because vampires don't exist.

All the while, Damon had this air about him, this "don't make me kill you" attitude towards Katherine, this "why can't you see that I love you" attitude, this "I hate you for what you've done to me" attitude, and it felt so suffocating, these feelings coming in waves off of Damon.

* * *

Elena's hugs and whispers in his ear aren't doing it for Damon anymore. He feels a little dirty whenever she touches him and he couldn't explain the reason why even if he tried.

Bonnie's back at the bar. So much for quitting bad habits. But the Katherine confrontation took a lot out of her; so what if she wants to get good and wasted.

Damon strolls in, cockiness wrapped around him like blanket. His eyes search the crowd for someone to eat. He notices Bonnie but he doesn't approach her right away.

Bonnie acknowledges Damon with a nod and a raise of her drink. Damon could no longer stand in the corner and watch.

"How are you?," the first words that come out of his mouth aren't terribly original, but Damon really wanted to know how she was doing.

"I'm fine, I guess."

Silence follows and Damon is thinking of things to say that will possibly make her smile, or laugh, or put that half hostile look in her eyes when she's aroused. The latter really interested him at the moment. He didn't examine too closely why he missed the Witch.

"You can stop standing outside of my house. The neighbors are getting worried. They think I'm being stalked. My father actually considered calling the cops."

"There is nothing wrong with checking up on a friend," Damon insisted.

"Are we friends?"

Damon wanted to say 'yes, we are friends' but friendship felt like too small of a word to describe what was happening between them.

Bonnie makes him hungry. She makes him want to devour the world around him, and devour her in the process.

* * *

Bonnie is not drunk. Tipsy, maybe, but not drunk. Damon only downed two drinks so he is nowhere near tipsy, let alone drunk. Both of them are in control of their faculties.

Bonnie won't deny that she is holding on to him, that she is kissing him, that she enjoys it immensely.

Maybe it is because he watches her from outside of her window until she falls asleep. Maybe it is because he asked her how she was, and really wanted to know.

When his lips touch her, it's like liquid heat down her spine. Everything in his hands that trace her body and his tongue that traces the inside of her mouth says: _I want you so much, I need you so bad_, and Bonnie doesn't believe any of it.

Bonnie would be stupid to believe that Damon Salvatore actually cared about her.


End file.
